Sweet nightmares
by 7koukoua
Summary: Even the strongest martial artist in town, possibly in Japan, could have nightmares.


_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ranma 1/2 or its characters.**_

For the umpteenth time that night, Ranma Saotome shifted in his futon, trying desperately to find a position that will allow him to sleep. It was so cold. And the fact that he stayed alone in a large room wasn't helping. Before his mother showed up in his life, he wanted so much to get rid of his father. And now, he wished the big panda was sleeping next to him. Maybe his fur would have procured him some warmness. But cold wasn't the only thing explaining his lack of sleep that night. In fact, cold was the last thing on his mind as he contemplated the ceiling. It's been almost a month now, since he had a proper night of sleep. And it's been almost a month since Mt Phoenix's events. Talking about a coincidence! As always, the name of that place made him close his eyes in pain as he recalled what happened, what almost happened there. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget. But that was not possible. Closing his eyes meant only one thing. Nightmares. Usually, Ranma Saotome was fearless. Ranma Saotome never backed off from a fight. Ranma Saotome never lost his confident smile. Almost never. But when it came to his not so uncute fiancée, everything changed. When her cold body was in his arms, when he was crying, calling her name, he vowed, that if she survived, he would change for her, he would never hurt her, he would be the man she deserved! But when she actually reopened her eyes, everything went to what it used to be. He found that never thinking about it was so much easier than admitting to the world that he was in love with her! So, why torture himself. That strategy worked just fine, but every night, the moment he closed his eyes, he saw the exact thing happening over and over. But in his dreams, after the crying, the screaming, and the vowing, she never came back. She never reopened her eyes. And Ranma would wake up breathing heavily and sweating.

After one week, Ranma was getting weaker and weaker, but still, he never managed to get more than three hours of sleep every night. He was beginning to fear nights, and dread the moment he had to close his eyes. That is, until one night…

The dream was so much vivid that time. When he woke up, he could swear his screams were still resonating in his ears. He woke up, with one thing in mind. He had to see her, right then. He just had to make sure she was okay, that she was still breathing. So he did just that. He tiptoed to her room and entered without making a sound. And there she was, sleeping peacefully. Ranma stared at her, at her serene face, at her rising chest and thanked god that HE was the one having nightmares, not her. Ranma stayed in her room for a couple of minutes, and went back to his room a little bit better than before. He slept till the morning.

For the next nights, Ranma went to her room again, and again, and again… until just seeing her was not enough anymore. So night after night, his visits got longer, until the night he spent sleeping on the floor next to her bed, terrified by the thought that she may wake up and find him there. Worse, if any family member found out, it would be a disaster.

Every night, Ranma debated with himself whether he should go or stay in his room. Some nights, he convinced himself to sleep in his futon, only to be awakened in the middle of the night by the same images. Other nights, he didn't even see the point in trying. Either way, every night, the only sleep he could get, was in her room. When he looked at her before finally succumbing to his fatigue, he couldn't help but blame himself. What a hypocrite he was being! During the day, it was the usual. Mocking, insults, fights, tears. And the night, he couldn't sleep without her steady breathing sounds. So every night, before finally closing his eyes, Ranma swore: He would try the next morning, to be better!

_Ranma!_

That was Akane's voice, right?

_Ranma!_

It was getting closer…

_RANMA!_

Was she angry? _Oh man!_

Ranma's eyes snapped open abruptly and fell on a blushing Akane. She was looking at him and at the same time trying to cover herself with the sheet, unsure of what she had put on that night, before going to sleep. _I'm caught! _Ranma thought in dread. Yes, Ranma feared that moment. But in the same time, he wished Akane knew that he slept in her room. Maybe that way, he would feel less perverted.

"What are you doing here, Ranma?"

He could tell she was embarrassed, her voice quiet and shaky.

"I… um.. I couldn't sleep." Ranma said while looking at his hands. Akane waited for a few seconds for an elaboration, but when she got none, her embarrassment became to shift to anger.

"You couldn't sleep? That's it? And why would that be my problem?"

Ranma raised his head slowly and looked at her. The look in his eyes shut her up and turned her anger off completely. She saw pain in his eyes, for the first time in her life. _No, not for the first time, _she corrected herself. That was the exact same look she saw when she opened her eyes at Mt Phoenix.

"What's wrong, Ranma?" Her voice showed nothing but compassion and care for the young man, he had to avert his gaze for a moment to compose himself.

"Nightmare. About that day." His voice was so low he was not even sure she heard it, let along understand what he was talking about. But the abrupt intake of breath confirmed that she heard and understood him just fine.

"And it's not only this night," Ranma carried on, "It's been happening since we got home, since the failed wedding." Akane was horrified. She didn't even doubt that happening. Yes, Ranma has become so much more protective after that day, but that was it. He never mentioned it, he seemed to have forgotten it altogether. Akane knew that the usual Ranma would have never talked to her that honestly. She knew that in front of her was Ranma in his weakest state. He was the Ranma he didn't want anyone to see. She knew that in the morning, he would regret what he told her, he would be as mean as ever, if not worse.

"After the failed wedding, I spent two weeks without sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the same images happening. Again, and again, and again!" He looked at her strangely, " but everytime, I couldn't save you."

Akane wanted so much to hug him, to tell him that everything was fine, that she was right there and would never leave him alone, but she couldn't. She wanted to listen to what he had to say.

"And after that, I had to come here, to your room." He was staring now, and a faint blush colored her cheeks under his intense eyes. "I had to make sure you were still here." His voice was almost a whisper, Akane had to struggle to hear everything. "Every night, I've been coming here. A few moments of looking at you were not enough anymore. So my visits became longer. And here I am now, unable to sleep, if you're not 5 feet away from me."

She was blushing mad now at his words, but mostly at his stare. He looked at her as if she was precious, like she was the most important thing in his life. _He loves me! _She was absolutely sure now. He didn't have to say it, she knew it.

After a few minutes of silence, Akane cleared her throat:

"Ranma, it's uncomfortable down there.. You could… um…. Sleep with me, I mean, sleep in the same bed with me. If you want of course, I… we can manage in my bed, I think." Akane stuttered, unsure of what she was saying.

Ranma was staring at her blankly now. Was that really happening?

"Are… are you serious?" he had to make sure. He must've heard the wrong thing. He must've.

Akane nodded, shifting so she was almost touching the wall, creating some space for him. _Am I dreaming?_ But even if he WAS dreaming, he would never waste that opportunity.

Ranma closed the distance between him and the bed, but then stopped.

"What's wrong, Ranma?"

"I… I'm sorry. I won't be able to sleep with you in the same bed, without tou… Touching you." He was looking at the floor now, blushing himself. "So…um… it would be enough if I could sleep on the floor next to you. Really."

He was sure the mallet was coming now. Akane has been so patient with him, and he knew he was pushing too far. But he wasn't lying. He knew that if he got in that bed with her, he would want, no, he would need to hold her. To feel her body, warm and alive against his. To listen to her heartbeat…

"Ranma, you can touch me."

"What?" Now he really needed a confirmation. He must've had imagined that one! She was blushing. Why was she blushing? She didn't say anything, right?

"Don't make me say it twice, Ranma. I know you would never do something perverted to me." She mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

That wasn't a question, nor a warning in any kind. It was a statement. She trusted him then! Ranma just stood there, gawking at her, unable to think, to move, to form an answer in any kind. He watched Akane as she put her head back on the pillow and faced the wall.

"It's your call, Ranma. You can sleep…um… with me, on the floor, or in your room."

It took him a moment to understand what was happening. The normal Ranma would've fled a long time ago. But this Ranma, he was desperate, and he was afraid. So it didn't take him long to decide where he was going to sleep that night.

Akane could feel the mattress shift under the new weight, and she swallowed hard as she wondered if she had done the right thing. After a few seconds, she could feel a hand, HIS hand, awkwardly making its way to her belly. The next second, she was in the center of the bed, her head resting on one arm, while the other one covered her, and kept her close to him. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure he could hear it. She could feel his body touching hers, warming her, protecting her. She could feel his breath on her ear, on her neck. She could hear his intake of breath as he buried his nose in his hair.

"Thank you, Akane." His words made her shiver, and she found herself turning in his arms and burying her face in his chest.

"It's nothing, Ranma."

_Thank god for giving me those nightmares! _Was Ranma's last thoughts as he snuggled closer to Akane and abandoned himself to a peaceful sleep.

_**Author's note:**_

_**I hope you liked that attempt. Tell me what you think ^^ Also, tell me if you see this story should be labeled K+ instead of T. **_


End file.
